


The Loki Theory

by orphan_account, ScarredFallenAngel



Series: The Loki Theory [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A couple straight ones though, All the gay couples, But only because Loki is a little shit, Don't let me tag things, F/F, F/M, I'll add couples as I remember what they are, Loki has been domesticated, M/M, Mpreg, Thor is that one eccentric uncle everyone loves, Vampires can make babies, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredFallenAngel/pseuds/ScarredFallenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll upload chapters as we write them, and there sould be another one up tomorrow. We're currently working on Chapter Four. Thanks for reading :)</p><p>--Kat</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maddox was sitting in the back of the car, his sister, Scarlette, sleeping with her head on his lap. Their brother, Eno, was driving the car, while they were on the way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Maddox wasn’t really sure why they were moving, other than the fact that Loki wanted to, and Loki always got what he wanted. Loki Laufeyson was Maddox’s adopted father - well, one of them - and the other was Tony Stark. Maddox still didn’t understand how those two ended up staying together. 

“Bro, is that not uncomfortable for you for her to sleep on you like that?” 

Maddox glanced up towards him. “No, not particularly.” He shrugged. “It is not the first time she has done so.”

Eno raised his eyebrow at his brother in the rearview, “When has she ever fallen asleep on you like that?”

“She does it every time we are in the car with you driving. She says your driving puts her to sleep.”

Eno gave him a quizzical look. 

Maddox shrugged. “You would have to ask her.”

Eno chuckled, “Yeah like that would help me understand what the hell goes on in that girls head.”

Maddox nodded, looking like he wanted to laugh, but didn’t even crack a smile. 

Scar suddenly started to tense up and whimper in her sleep. She suddenly started to toss and turn and screaming in her sleep the word “No.” 

Maddox knew that when Scar had nightmares it sometimes helped to try to comfort her, so he tried as best he could, but then she started to get even more restless. The car suddenly swerved to the right before jerking to a stop. 

Eno got out of the car, rushing to their sides, yanking the door open as he went . He took his sister in his arms yelling for his brother to drive and that he would help her. He held her to his chest like a newborn and hummed a tune Loki used when he was younger to get him to sleep.

Maddox nodded and got out of the car, moving around so he could sit in the driver’s seat before he started the car again, pulling back out onto the road. As he started to drive, Scar’s screams ringing in his ears, he tensed up, his knuckles turning white from where he gripped the steering wheel so tight. Although he wanted to comfort his sister, because he knew what she was dreaming about, he forced himself to stay where he was. He drove for a while, just listening to Eno, which also helped him to relax, until he passed the sign welcoming them to Mystic Falls. 

Maddox pulled over next to what he thought was a bar, the name outside informing him it was called the Mystic Grill. He got out of the car and walked around, opening the door. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s calmed down some but I just don’t get it. What triggered her nightmares? It’s been awhile since she’s had a nightmare.” Eno looked up at Maddox with fear and concern for his sister’s well being clear in his eyes.

Maddox shook his head. “I do not know what triggered it, but I believe we should wake her from it.”

Eno gave his brother a dubious look, “I’d rather not be killed. I mean, she’s calmed down a bit. Let’s just let her sleep, okay?” 

Maddox glanced at his sister before he gave a terse nod, then backed up to allow Eno to get out of the car. “Should we go find Loki and Tony?”

“Well first Imma get me a drink.” Eno got out of the car slowly, making sure to not wake his sister, and headed into the grill. 

Maddox sighed, shaking his head, before closing the car door softly and following him. As Maddox walked into the bar he saw a woman with strange colored hair - much like his sister’s - hugging Eno, though he couldn’t really say he was surprised. Eno prided himself on the fact that he could get into anyone's pants. 

When Maddox got to Eno's side the woman was gone. "Who was that?"

Eno glanced at him, smirking. "Why? You interested?"

Maddox raised an eyebrow at him. "You know that I am not."

"Dude, are you finally telling me what I've known since you were, like, two?!" 

"You did not meet me until I was six years old." Maddox crossed his arms, giving Eno a stern look. "Do not fabricate reality."

Eno rolled his eyes at his brother, “Whatever dude.You got what I meant and you know it.” 

Maddox gave him a skeptical look, but didn’t respond. 

Eno knocked back his straight whiskey and then looked at Maddox, “ So what are we going to do about our little situation we have found ourselves in?” 

“I presume you are referring to Scar?” Maddox asked, raising an eyebrow. “She will be fine.”

“Well no shit Sherlock . That I already knew due to the fact that a. Scar is pretty tough and b. she has us by her side. What I am getting at is, what made her act like this when she hasn’t had a nightmare in almost 4 years.” 

Maddox ran his hand through his hair in trepidation and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Eno jumped up, pointing at him. “You know what is going on with Scar, don’t you? You just did your tell, dude.” 

“I do not believe you are supposed to tell someone what their tell is.”

“Dude, this ain’t poker or no Kenny Rodgers song. Now tell me what the fuck is going on!” Eno glared at him, raising an eyebrow daring him to lie to his face. 

Instead of answering, he turned around and walked back out to the car, ignoring Eno as he yelled profanities after him. Maddox walked up to the car and noticed that Scar was no longer in the car. 

Maddox looked around for her, surprised to find that he couldn’t see his sister anywhere. He turned around, intent on going back into the bar to see if she had gone in there, but before he could Eno had exited and was blocking his view. 

“Bro, what’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Eno walked up to Maddox, a bag of food in his hand. 

Maddox studied him for a moment, considering what he wanted to say. “Do not be alarmed, but I believe Scarlette is missing.”

“What the hell do you mean she’s ‘missing’? Where the fuck could she be?” Eno yelled at his brother in fear and in anger. 

“Did I not just say not to be alarmed?”

Eno glared at him, nostrils flaring. “Dude, our sister is missing! How am I not supposed to be alarmed!?” 

Maddox sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Should we call Tony or Loki?”

Eno snorted, “Definitely not Tony. He’d shit bricks and get us in a shit load of trouble for losing his only daughter.” 

“Loki then.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. “Loki, it’s Maddox,” he said before Loki could even say hello. 

“Salutations Maddox. What can I do for you, my son?” 

“We lost Scarlette.”

“Uh huh...and how did you accomplish that?” Loki’s voice became cold and terse.

“Eno decided to go into a bar. I was attempting to keep him out of trouble. It did not go quite as planned.”

“In which you happened to lose you sister correct?” 

“She was asleep in the car. I believe she woke up and wandered off.”

“Has Anthony been informed?” 

“We did not believe it to be wise.”

“Smart boy. We must find her before Anthony catches wind of his princess being gone. You look for her and I will attempt to uncover her location. Anthony is not to know of this, understand? Keep your brother out of contact with him because as we both know he would spill the beans, as you say, who would then contact your Uncle Thor to help and that would be disastrous.” 

“Yes,” Maddox replied, turning to give Eno a hard stare. “I will ensure he does not act rashly. Goodbye.” He hung up, placing the phone back in his pocket. “Do not call Tony or I will be forced to lock you in a closet.”

“That’s a little ironic coming from you, don’t ya think?”

Maddox’s eyes narrowed before he slapped him in the back of the head. “I do not appreciate such comments.” He turned back around and started looking around. “We need to start looking for her.”

“Where the fuck could she be?” 

Maddox shrugged. “I do not know.”

Eno rolled his eyes at his brother, he was so much like Loki it was ridiculous. “Come on, gay boy.” He grabbed Maddox by his shoulder and dragged him to the car , shoving him into the passenger seat before jumping in himself and taking off to find his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload chapters as we write them, and there sould be another one up tomorrow. We're currently working on Chapter Four. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> \--Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Scar looked around her and saw nothing but brick buildings and street lamps. She wanted to know where she was but there was no one to ask, no one that was familiar to her due to her mind being stuck in the past. She would have continued wandering that way if not for her running into someone - literally. 

She found herself staring up at a man who couldn’t have been much taller than her, and wouldn’t have been, if not for the fact that she had fallen backwards onto her ass. The man apologized, offering her a hand up. “I’m so sorry about that. Are you alright?”

Scar backed up from the man, not liking the fact that he reminded her so much of her mother’s ex boyfriend, Grayson Gilbert. He was a cruel man who took pleasure in hurting her and performing experiments on her when she was a young child. 

The man held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Scar shook her head, wide eyed, and continued to back up, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, honest.” 

“It’s fine. Nothing to apologize for.” He backed up a step. “Are you alright?”

Scar looked around bewildered, “I’m suppose to be back. Mommy is going to be so mad at me.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. No one’s going to be mad at you.” He approached her slowly. “My name is Bruce, what’s yours?”

“Scarlette.” Scar said softly as she played with her fingers in her nervousness. 

“Do you know where your mom lives? Can I help you find her?” 

Scar looked at Bruce with wide eyes, shaking her head vigorously, “Mommy is mean. I just want my brothers and daddies.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she grabbed at her hair. 

Bruce crouched down in front of her, watching her cautiously for any sign that she might bolt. “Can you tell me who your dads are?”

“I want my daddy Stark.” Scar sobbed loudly, slightly on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“Okay, okay.” Bruce pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing Tony’s number, while still trying to calm the young woman down. 

~****~  
Tony kissed his husband passionately on the lips, a groan escaping from Loki.   
“Um excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt, but you have a call from a Dr. Banner.” Jarvis said,.

Both men groaned as Tony grabbed the phone device, “Um hi Bruce. What can I do for you?” 

Bruce looked awkward, from where he could see him on the screen. “Um, hey...Tony. I have to tell you something. Were you busy?”

‘Depends. What were you wanting to say, cause I have some people to do...I mean see.” 

Bruce coughed awkwardly. “Uh, well...I don’t really wanna know, but I…” He looked away and Tony could hear what sounded like a little girl crying. “I, uh, I -” 

“Are you really that bad that you made the poor girl cry?” Tony laughed. 

Bruce looked uncomfortable. “I...Well, here.” He turned the phone around until the camera settled on Scarlette. 

“Scarlette! Baby, what’s wrong? What happened? ” Tony yelled.

“Oh bugger.” Loki muttered and Tony gave him a look conveying, ‘You are in so much trouble.’

“Daddy!” Scar cried, seeing her father on the screen.

“Banner, why is it my daughter is crying? What did you do!?” 

The phone focused back on Bruce. “I just ran into her on the street. I don’t know why, but she started freaking out when I tried to help her up. She said something about...her mother? She mentioned her ‘daddy Stark’ so I just assumed… When did you become gay?”

“FYI Banner I happen to be bisexual. That’s not the point! Where are you, I’ll come and get her and later I will give a severe talking to my boys.” 

Bruce sighed. “We aren’t that far from where I live.” He sighed again. “Just run a phone trace Tony.” 

“Already done. See you in less than three minutes.” Tony then hung up and looked to Loki. 

“When, my dear, were you going to tell me about our daughter being missing, hm?” Tony glared at Loki and Loki started to stutter. 

“Um…now don’t over think anything, babe. I had people looking for her, I swear.” 

“Such as?”

“Maddox and Eno.”’

“You three are in so much trouble.” Tony grabbed his shirt, throwing it on, dashing out of the bedroom, slipping on some sandals and grabbing his car keys.

~****~  
Bruce turned around when he heard his name to see Tony practically running towards him. Tony barely avoided running straight into him before he saw his daughter. 

“Oh princess,” Tony ran and scooped Scar into his arms, “What happened baby? Talk to me.” 

“I had a bad dream and then I woke up in the car and I was alone and...and…” Scar broke down crying. 

Tony wrapped his arms around her even more tightly. “It’s okay. Shh. I’ll kill your brothers later for leaving you alone,” he muttered the last part. 

“Tony!”

“Shh, they’re my kids. I can do what I want.”

Tony placed Scar into the car and turned to Banner, “Hey, look. Thanks for calling me.” 

Bruce nodded, looking confused. “Sure. Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“Honestly, I was unaware that she was gone until you called. My sons know that I am overprotective when it comes to her because of what she’s been through. I just can’t thank you enough for calling me. If I lost her I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“No problem. It was...nice to see you, Tony.” He backed away from the car so as not to get run over - he did know how Tony drove, after all. “Call me if I can help you with anything else.”

“Uh huh. Will do.” Tony said, placing his jacket over Scar, taking off into the shadow of the night.  
~****~

Maddox was walking down the street when his phone rang. He answered it, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Your sister has been located.” Loki stated, sounding calm...a little too calm in Maddox’s opinion.

Maddox hung up, turned his phone off, and shoved it back in his pocket. He turned to Eno. “We are dead.”

“Um...why would you make such an assumption like that bro?” Eno looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, confusion written on his face. 

“They found Scar. Loki did not sound...elated.”

“Shit..Tony knows, don’t he?” 

“I would assume so.”

Eno sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Well I suppose it’s time to face the music then.” 

Maddox nodded. “It would seem so.”

Maddox and Eno climbed into the car and took off in the direction of their new estate. When they pulled into the drive, Eno noticed Tony on the porch, arms crossed with a stern face. 

“Shit.” Eno muttered, getting out of the car, “Hey Dad.” 

“Don’t you ‘Hey Dad’ me, young man. I got an interesting phone call from an old colleague and imagine my surprise to find out he was with your sister who was in the middle of an episode. Which one of you would like to, oh I don’t know, explain how the hell that happened?” Tony yelled the ending causing Eno to look away, knowing he had screwed up big time and would lose his bike for this. 

Maddox stepped up beside his brother. “I should not have left her alone. The fault is mine. I am sorry.”

“No, it’s my fault. She’s my baby sister and I shouldn’t have went into the bar in the first place, I should have just came right home. If you’re going to blame anyone, it should be me who takes the blame.” 

“I don’t give a flying Thor who’s fucking at fault. You both are in trouble, Eno, I want your bikes keys and Maddox give me your guitar. Come on chop chop get a move on.” 

Eno walked up and handed Tony his keys before walking in the door, his head hanging low. Maddox was right behind him , eyes on the ground. 

Loki came up behind Tony wrapping his arms around his waist, causing Tony to lean against his chest sighing. “Where did we go wrong with him?” 

“Dear, don’t be too hard on Eno. He know’s he screwed up, they both do. They are kicking themselves, knowing that if Scar hadn’t been found by Banner, something serious could have happened. Just remember that, yeah?” Loki kissed his cheek and went inside to talk to Maddox to see if he was alright. 

~****~

Loki knocked on the door of Maddox’s new room and popped his head in.

“Are you alright, my son?”

Maddox looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, reading a novel Scar had recommended. “I am fine. And you?”

Loki nodded, walking into the room sitting on the edge of Maddox’s bed. “I am fine, just wondering about you and your brother. How do you think Eno is taking it?” 

All of a sudden, both men heard a large crash and music blaring through the walls. Maddox sighed, shaking his head. “I believe you have your answer.”

Loki sighed and flinched as he heard Tony and Eno start arguing in the other room. “Those two truly don’t realize how alike they are.” 

“They do not,” Maddox agreed. 

“Do you suppose I should go break those two up? We would not want to have them kill each-” Loki was cut off by a high pitched scream. 

Loki and Maddox looked at one another before taking off for Tony and Loki’s bedroom. When they arrived they found Tony pulling at his hair and Eno cradling Scar, singing her a lullaby. Maddox was at his sister’s side in a second, grabbing his guitar that was in the corner and playing to help his brother comfort her. 

Scar shot awake and saw her brothers by her side and began crying, burying her face in Eno’s chest and holding her hand out for Maddox to come and join them. Maddox propped his guitar up against the wall and sat on the other side of Scar, leaning against her back, wrapping his arm around her waist, and burying his face in her hair. 

The two men watched as their three children held onto one another, looking out for each other. Loki wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist, leaning into his side, “See. No matter what we believe, those three depend on one another more than they do us. They will always be looking out for one another and this is a moment that shows we did not go wrong when it comes to being parents.” 

Tony looked at them with a small smile upon his lips, silently pulling out his phone taking a picture of this rare moment where his children came together when one needed it most.


	3. Chapter 3

Ari knocked on the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. “Hello? Moon, you home?” When she received no answer, she pushed open the door - they never did lock it; who needed to when the only people that lived there were either vampires or dating vampires? “Hello?” She called out as she walked into the house, looking around. 

“Hello Bel.” Ancksanamoon said from behind Ari.

Ari whirled around, moving backwards so quickly the next thing she knew she was pressed up against the wall that had previously been in front of her. “Jesus!” She shook her head, glaring at her sister. “Moon, you scared the shit out of me.”

Moon giggled at her sister, “Oh I apologize. That wasn’t my intention.”

Ari crossed her arms. “Sure it wasn’t.” She glanced around. “Is Dad here?”

Moon gave her a pointed look, “You best be glad he isn’t because he would throw a fit what with your hair and face,” Moon giggled, “Does Steve or Bucky know?” 

Ari grinned, reaching a hand up to touch her newly dyed hair. “Bucky helped me with it.” She touched her lip. “I just got this done. You’re the first to see it.”

Moon laughed, “God, Dad is going to kill you. Since when are you such a rebel Bel?”

Ari rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fine. It’s not Dad I’m worried about… Steve is going to flip his shit.”

Moon raised her eyebrow, “Can I be there when all that goes down?” She grinned widely at her sister. 

“Do I have a chance of stopping you?”

Moon laughed and shook her head at her sister. 

Ari rolled her eyes, walking closer to Moon. “So where is dad anyways? And what about Bruce? One of them is usually here. No one likes to leave Uncle D unsupervised.”

Moon laughed, “Yeah, um I am pretty sure Uncle Damon is in Georgia with Caroline or Jeremy or something.” 

“Huh. How long have they been gone?” She asked, tapping her chin with a finger. “Steve gets back tomorrow. I think Bucky said he was bringing Natasha and Clint Petrova back with him.” She paused. “Wait...aren’t they related to you?”

“Yeah, they are my aunt and uncle on my mother’s side. Wait, how does your dad know them?” Moon asked intrigued.

Ari shrugged. “I don’t know. Bucky didn’t mention how they knew each other. I guess Steve was helping them out with something.”

Moon smirked at her sister, a look her sister knew quite well. 

“No. Absolutely not, Moon.” Ari said sternly.

“Oh come on. Why not? All you have to do is ask Bucky. You have him wrapped around your finger, he would give you anything with your little puppy dog eyes and he’ll just melt.” 

Ari rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. “No. If you really want to know so bad, why don’t you ask him?”

“He scares the shit out of me.” Moon shuddered.

“How?” Ari asked, surprised. “He’s not as scary as everyone seems to think.”

“Oh honey. That’s cause you grew up around him.” 

“That’s not true!” Ari exclaimed. “I’ve only lived with him for five years.”

“Yeah, but your dad and Bucky have been together since you were 4 or 5.”

Ari shrugged. “I guess I don’t think about it too much.” She avoided Moon’s gaze. “High school was hell for me because of our messed up family. I don’t know, I guess it’s just weird for me to think about it.”

“Honey if I didn’t have Blaze, Tim, or Josh I wouldn’t have survived either.” 

“I’m like that with Kalir.”

“Honey he doesn’t count, you’re doing his sister.” 

“Moon!”

Moon shrugged and snickered, ‘What?! He doesn’t count! Do you not have any other friends what so ever.” 

“Well…” Ari shrugged. “You’ll probably say it doesn’t count, since we haven’t actually met yet, but I do have this friend named Scar. I actually met her brother Eno last night.”

“Wait...you have never met her...how do you know it’s actually a her?” 

Ari pulled her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her pictures until she found the one of Scar where she was only wearing shorts and a sports bra, showing off a few of her tattoos. She turned her phone around to show Moon. “How’s that?”

“That don’t mean shit! That could of been on the internet for all you know?!”

Ari sighed. “Do you see the guy in the background? The one who looks like a smartass?”

“Mmm you mean the yummy looking one?” 

Ari rolled her eyes. “Yeah, the one who isn’t your boyfriend, you mean?”

Moon rolls her eyes, “I’m happy with my boyfriend. I was actually kidding because I know him.” 

Ari raised an eyebrow at her. “How?”

“I did some digging when I was a kid about my mother. Turns out she had a son two years before me. That’s her son, my brother.” 

Ari stared at her. “What? Really? Have you met him?”

Moon shook her head, “He doesn’t know I even exist.” 

Ari pulled her into a quick and awkward hug. “Do you want to go with me when I meet Scar? I can ask her to bring him if you want… You don’t even have to tell him who you are.”

“Yeah, that would be cool. Do you have his number?” 

Ari scrolled through her contacts, surprised to see “Eno ;)” there. “What the…?” Ari rolled her eyes. “Wait a sec… Yep, he’s your brother.”

“Should I be offended at that comment?” 

“I think...he was trying to hit on me.”

Moon gave her a look, “But…I thought you didn’t like the D? You are the exact opposite of Tim and Josh. Hell, you’re the opposite of Blaze.” 

Ari gave her sister a look. “You know I don’t like...those things.” She shuddered. “Anyways, I don’t know. I saw him and recognized him from the picture Scar sent me of her and her two older brothers.” 

“How are they related, I mean...does that make them my siblings as well?” 

Ari shrugged. “I don’t know much, really. All Scar really told me was that all three of them were adopted. I know she has two dads, like us, but less...complicated. Have you ever heard of Tony Stark?”

“Why are you two talking about Tony Stark?” Bruce walked in and gave them a look, while crossing his arms. 

Ari turned to look at Bruce, grinning. “Hey.” She pulled him into a hug. “How do you know Tony?”

Bruce shrugged. “We used to...work together.”

“Oh,” Ari said. “Well, he’s my friend’s dad.” She shrugged. “Apparently he’s pretty weird.”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah he is. Would your friend happen to be named Scarlette?” 

Ari stared at him, surprised. “How do you know her?”

Bruce shrugged. “I ran into her last night. I ended up calling Tony to come get her.”

“Is she alright?”

“She should be now.” Bruce glanced around. “Where’s your father?”

“Fuck if I know.” Moon shrugged.

Bruce gave her a look. “Language.”

Moon rolled her eyes and was cut off by her phone ringing, “Hey bae. What’s up?” 

Just then, Moon’s boyfriend walked in and kissed her, turning it into a make out session. 

Ari just looked at Bruce, shaking her head. “He’s hopeless.”

Blaze pulled away from Moon and looked at Ari , “Why don’t you kiss my ass girl.” He grinned at her, chuckling. 

“What’s this I hear about ass kissing?”

Ari turned around to see her girlfriend, Libby, walking in the door, pulling her long wavy hair up into a ponytail. She grinned as she kissed Ari on the lips. “Blaze bein’ a dick again?” She glanced at Blaze. “You been hanging out with my big bro again?”

Blaze grinned at the younger girl and shrugged, “Maybe, now when are you going to switch to the straight side so I can give you the night of your life?” Blaze winked at her and chuckled. 

Libby smirked. “I dunno, maybe when your girlfriend agrees to make out with me.”

Blaze looked at Moon with puppy dog eyes and Moon hit him. “Blaze!”

Ari smacked Libby’s shoulder. “Libby, stop!”

Bruce just rolled his eyes and walked away from them, muttering something about weird teenagers. 

“So What are you lovely...Oh fuck! Ari was your head shit on by a rainbow?! What’s up with the piercings girl?”

Ari rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. “Bucky helped me with it.” She turned around so they could see the back of her hair, too. “What d’you think?”

Libby wrapped her arm around Ari’s waist, pulling her closer. “Well, I definitely like it,” she said, kissing Ari on the lips. 

“Badass. Now what caused you to do something this extreme?”

Ari shrugged. “I dunno.” She glanced at Moon. “My friend Scar might’ve had something to do with it.”

Blaze grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Your friend ,huh?”

Libby was the one to punch him this time. “Watch it, Pyromaniac.”

Blaze smirked at her, his eyes turning red and a fire ball forming in his hand, “Wanna go Ice Queen?”

Libby grinned, holding her hand up. “Sure. Ready to get frostbite?”

Blaze’s teeth started to elongate and his hair turned snow white and he held his arm out palm first sending the ball of fire toward Libby. Libby held her hand out, palm facing him, the fire freezing before it could touch her. Before anyone could do anything else Libby dispelled the illusion surrounding her, which allowed everyone to see the wings protruding from her back. 

At that moment Bruce walked back into the room, a disapproving look on his face. “Take it outside. I don’t think any of you want to see what Stefan and Damon will do to you if you destroy their house.”

Blaze’s appearance went back to normal, although he always kept the tribal shadow tattoos all on his body, ”Yeah Elsa, keep it under control.”

“Sure thing, Human Torch.” She winked before turning around and walking outside, her wings disappearing from their view as she left. 

Blaze chuckled and flipped her off, “So any of you hear bout the new family in town?”

Ari turned back to look at him. “Who hasn’t? In a town like this, everybody knows everything that happens, and that includes people who move here and who move away.” She shrugged, glancing back towards the door. “I should probably be getting home.”

At that moment Libby walked back in, a cigarette in her hand. “Hey, Pyro, I need a favor.”

“What you need Queen Elsa? Do you need help building a snowman?”

Libby rolled her eyes, flipping him off. “Oops, obscene gesture alert.” She grinned. “Anyways, I forgot my lighter. Can I borrow your finger?”

“Depends. Where am I sticking said finger..or is it fingers?” Blaze winked at Libby, a smirk that could beat Dean’s from that show that Moon is obsessed with.

Libby sauntered closer, smirking. She ran her hand from his kneecap slowly up to his lower thigh, using her control over ice to make his leg colder as she went along before whispering in his ear, “Shall I continue?” 

Blaze groaned and used his power over fire to heat up his leg, “God you’re hot. We’d be perfect for each other. I’m fire, you’re ice why is it so hard, let’s get naked and make magic.” He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

Libby bit down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood before she held a dagger to his throat. “Sorry, sweetheart, I don’t think so.” She grinned seductively before backing up towards Ari, slinging an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I’m taken.”

Blaze licked the blood off his lip, “God, such a tease.” 

Ari pulled Libby into a kiss, wrapping her arms around Libby’s waist. Libby kissed back, throwing the dagger down before wrapping her other arm around Ari’s neck. 

“Honey I hope you know that I’m not giving up on you.” Blaze grinned and then kissed Moon who in turn kissed him back with a fire.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lucien!” A voice screamed violently loud. A girl with long brown hair and a red streak came bursting into her brother, Lucien’s, room. 

Lucien looked up from where he was sprawled out on his bed, a cigarette in his hand. “Hey, Elena. What’s up?”

“One, if dad catches you, you are in deep trouble. No smoking in the house, house rules. Two, where the fucking hell is Emera!?” Elena growled the last part out, nostrils flaring. 

Lucien shrugged, standing up and stumbling slightly. “How the hell am I supposed to know? I’m not her fucking keeper.”

Elena screamed in frustration, “God, when I get ahold of her I swear to fucking God ima kill your fucking twin.” 

Lucien rolled his eyes, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” He tried to move past her, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked back at her, annoyed. “What?”

“Are you drunk?” Elena narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” He grinned, kissing her on the cheek. “See ya later, sis.”

Elena grabbed him and pushed him back, frowning. “You know the rules.”

Lucien shoved her away from him. “Back off. I don’t give half a shit about dad’s rules.”

Elena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, “Fuck dad’s rules. You get shit faced, I do too!” 

Lucien patted her on the cheek. “Oh, honey, you missed out on that already.” He laughed. “That was several hours ago.”

Elena pouted and punched his shoulder, “Asshat.” 

“Yep.” Lucien rubbed his shoulder. “Jerk. That hurt.”

“God, you’re such a pussy when you drink. You wonder why I never believed you when you claimed you were straight. If you’re straight then I’m a fucking lesbian.”

“You are a fucking lesbian.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “Or are you just fucking lesbians? I can never remember.”

“I’m not straight, I’m not gay. I’m great, you dumbass.” Elena rolled her eyes at her brother’s drunken stupidity.

“Lesbian,” Lucien said in a sing-song voice.

Elena smacked herself and shook her head, “God, just go to bed Lucien.” Elena grinned, “Or shall I call dad to come home.” 

“I’ll kill you,” Lucien said as flopped back down on his bed. “Joy killer.”

Elena walked up and snatched Lucien’s cigarette and took a drag from it, walking out of his room. “I try.” She called out. 

Lucien groaned and rolled over, burying his face in a pillow. 

Just then Angel Drake, a long time friend of Lucien’s and Emera’s, came into Lucien’s room and plopped down on top of Lucien. “Hey sexy.” 

Lucien grinned, lifting his head up as much as he could with someone laying on his back. “Why, hello there, darling. And how is my favorite boy toy today?”

Drake smirked and kissed his shoulder, open mouthed, “Quite curious what all the screaming coming from in here was, because it wasn’t you.”

Lucien chuckled. “You would know, wouldn’t you?”

Drake made a humming noise from the back of his throat, “I don’t know, why don’t we see?”

Lucien tilted his head backwards, grinning at Drake. “You are laying on top of me.”

Drake grinned getting off of Lucien, “Foreplay my dear. It gets you everywhere.” He leaned in and captured Lucien in a heated kiss. 

Lucien returned his kiss, pushing him onto the bed straddling the boy, groaning, “God, you’re playing with fire here.”

Drake flipped them smirking, his eyes glowing amber and his incisors growing in length, “Oh baby you have no idea now shut up and kiss me.” 

Lucien did as he was ordered and kissed the boy, molding his body to Drake’s, moaning.

~****~  
Emera was on the bar, dancing with a bottle in her hand, when Lexi found her. She grinned, twirling around before doing a backflip and landing in front of her girlfriend. She turned around, wrapping an arm around Lexi’s neck. “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

Lexi’s hands settled on Emera’s waist. “I thought you weren’t going out tonight?”

Emera pressed closer, kissing Lexi on the lips. “I lied.”

Lexi shook her head. “I have to get you home. Elena -”

“Shh,” Emera pressed a finger to Lexi’s lips. “She’s just mad cause I stole her clothes again.” Emera grinned, looking down at what she was wearing, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides tank top, and Doctor Who converse. 

“Yeah, but if you ruin those pants then you are in so much shit. Not to mention, what about your brother?” Lexi pointed out. 

Emera shrugged. “What about him?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me if he turned you into your dad. What are you going to do then?” 

“Considering I saw him...somewhere...a couple minutes ago, I doubt he’s in any condition to do so.” She grinned, starting to sway to the music. “Besides, dad’s not home right now.”

Lexi furrowed her brows, “Where is he? He left five teenagers alone in the house…no adults?” 

Emera grinned. “We’re all adults...sometimes.”

Lexi laughed, “Sure. I’ll believe that.” 

“Shh,” Emera said, bringing a finger up to her lips. 

Lexi licked it and smirked at the younger girl. Emera kissed her again, biting down on her bottom lip.

Lexi grinned and moaned into the young girls mouth, “Perhaps this isn’t the time and place, my dear.” 

Emera smirked. “Since when do you care?” She started dancing again. “We could always leave.”

“Hm, that sounds...enchanting. Too bad that you have to get home.”

Emera pouted. “Aw, do I really have to?”

Lexi laughed, “Yes, you do. You’re drunk and I wouldn’t be able to not rip those pants clean off you without getting bitched at by your sister.” 

Emera kissed her again. “Who cares what Elena thinks?”

“How about this. You go home, get changed, get some stuff, then we go back to my place. That sound good?” 

Emera sighed, nodding. “Sure, but if Elena sees me she’ll never let me leave...”

Lexi laughed, “That’s why you get your brothers help. That or you bribe her with tequila.” 

“Hm.” Emera smirked. “That’d probably work. Lucien, though...that bitch is just as drunk as I am. Not to mention he’s probably busy getting some from Drakey-poo.”

“Let’s go babe.” Lexi draped her arm around Emera’s shoulders and led her out to the parking lot. 

Emera smiled, pulling Lexi into a kiss before she moved back. “You sure you want me driving, darling?”

“Hell no, I’ll be the one who is driving.” 

Emera pouted, jutting her lower lip out. “But baby…”

“No! You’ve been drinking, no way in hell you’re driving.”

“Fine,” Emera said, dragging out the end of the word. 

Lexi kissed her, “I love you.” She said in a sing-song voice. 

Emera folded her arms across her chest. “Liar.”

“Come on babe, don’t be like that.” 

“Don’t be like what?” Emera asked, putting on an innocent expression. 

“Get your sexy ass straddling the bike so I can get you straddling me much faster.”

Emera rolled her eyes, moving past Lexi and swinging one leg over the motorcycle they had been standing next to. “You coming?”

Lexi giggled, ‘Nope, you’ll be the first one to be doing that.” Lexi got on the bike and gunned it out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter Five

Arthur, or Artie as his friends and family called him, woke up and looked to the other side of the room to see his brother was missing. Artie sighed and got out of his bed, walking to Lucien’s room and peering in. He saw his twin brother and Lucien cuddled together, seeing they were shirtless, assuming they had nothing on under, and sighed, flipping on the light. 

Lucien jerked upright, looking around frantically. “The fuck? Artie, what the hell?”

“How long have you been playing my brother, Lucien?” 

Lucien scrubbed a hand over his face. “The hell kind of question is that? We haven’t exactly been hiding our...extracurriculars. Damn, pay attention.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it Lucien. Damn it, you know he cares deeply for you right? I know you can’t return those feelings and it’s going to kill him.” 

Lucien rolled his eyes, shoving the blanket away as he got to his feet. “Yeah, whatever.” He pulled on a pair of jeans that were laying on the floor. “I’ll be back later.”

“Yeah, okay. You know what, I have never in my life met as cold hearted a bastard as you are, Lucien. You hurting my brother will bite you in the ass and when it does, I’ll laugh in your face.” 

“Sure,” Lucien said, waving his hand in Artie’s general direction. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Artie narrowed his eyes and huffed in anger, slamming the door shut as he left. 

Lucien turned off the light before walking back over to his bed and staring down at Drake. If he allowed himself to think about it he would admit that Artie was right. He knew Drake has feelings for him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He didn’t let himself have feelings for anyone, not even someone who genuinely cared about him.

Drake slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Lucien. “Baby, come back to bed.” 

Lucien smiled and laid back down next to Drake. “I’m right here.”

Drake cuddled into Lucien’s side and kissed Lucien softly on the lips. “What were you doing up, love?” 

Lucien threaded his fingers through Drake’s hair. “No reason. Just woke up and decided to stretch my muscles. Go back to sleep.”

Drake nodded and sighed, “Okay.” He mumbled the words into Lucien’s chest.   
A couple moments after Drake was asleep, there was a knock at Lucien’s door. 

Lucien didn’t bother to get up, but instead called out, somewhat softly, “Come in.”

Elena walked in and smiled softly at her brother, “Hey I was going to make some breakfast, wanted to know if you wanted anything?” 

“I don’t know when I’ll be down.” He gave her a look. “Give me back my cigarettes, woman.”

Elena looked at him innocently, “No idea what you’re referring to big brother.” 

Lucien arched an eyebrow at her. “Sure, you don’t. I don’t even have to look around my room to know that you pulled a search and seizure while I was out.”

Elena shrugged, “I was with Bonnie while you were out…” 

“If I wasn’t positive before I am now.” He gave her a look. “I know that witch would smoke anything of mine. Crazy chick hates me.”

Elena laughed, “You need to remember that Bonnie doesn’t smoke cigarettes.” 

“I knew you took more than cigarettes.”

“You’re paranoid.” 

“Sure I am.”

Both Lucien and Elena heard a low groan, “Elena quit stealing his weed and cigarettes. Lucien shut the fuck up and go to bed.” 

Lucien smirked at his sister. “You heard the man. Shoo.” He pressed a kiss to Drake’s forehead. “Thanks sweetheart.”

Elena smirked and threw 2 packs of cigarettes at her brother’s face. “I’m sure these are what you were looking for.” 

He flipped her off. “Oh, look, my middle finger has a boner for you.”

“At least your dick only throbs for me.” Drake murmured, smirking.

“Okay, I’m gone. You two are so cute it makes me want to barf.” Elena closed the door behind her as she left. 

Lucien grinned. “Love you too, sis.”

Drake chuckled and kissed Lucien roughly, “That dick comment makes me want yours.” 

Lucien rolled his eyes. “Babe, go to bed.”

Drake whined, “But baby…” 

“No,” Lucien chuckled. “Go back to sleep.”

Drake looked at him, nodding and got up. He put on some pants and left, going downstairs. Lucien sighed, getting to his feet and following him. “Wait.” When Drake didn’t even pause, he said, “Hey, wait!” 

Drake paused, sighing, not turning to face Lucien, “What, Lucien?” 

Lucien moved closer, wrapping his arms around Drake. “Hey, come on. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, doesn’t matter.” Drake shook Lucien off of him and walked away without turning back to look at his face. 

As Lucien stood there, watching Drake walk away from him without even looking back, he realized that he might not be as heartless as he had previously thought. He turned away and punched the wall next to him, cursing. Damn it...he did have feelings after all.

A door behind Lucien opened and he heard a voice, “Lucien, what are you doing? Why did you punch a wall?” 

Lucien turned around to see his father - well, technically, adoptive father - staring at him with a look of confusion on his face. Lucien sighed, moving past Alaric to go back into his own room. “No reason,” he muttered. “Just stupid things like feelings.”

Alaric grabbed his arm gently, “Hey, you know you can always talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Lucien huffed in frustration. “Yeah, I know. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Alaric nodded, letting him go and retreating into his room. Lucien walked past Alaric’s room and into his own.

Lucien sprawled out on his bed, knowing sooner or later one of his sisters would come in to annoy him about...well, about whatever they felt like at that precise moment. 

All of a sudden Lucien heard a big commotion downstairs. Groaning he got up off his bed and made his way to the living room. 

“Bitch, where the fuck are my pants?” 

“Well, hello to you, too.” Emera’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Oh, your pants? I dunno…” She tapped her chin with a finger. “They’re probably at Lexi’s...in shreds.”

Elena screamed and lunged at her sister. Lucien sighed, moving to break them up before things could get any more out of hand. “Now, now, ladies. There’s enough of me to go around.”

 

Elena looked at Lucien and had tears forming in her eyes, “I ought to kill her, Lucien. ” 

Lucien laid a hand on her shoulder. “Care to tell me why?”

“Lucien, those were a pair of pants that were Mom’s. I just modified them to be mine. It’s all I had left of her and now she,” Elena pointed at Emera, “ruined them.” 

Lucien gave Emera a pointed look. “Did you really destroy them, or are you just being a hoe again?”

Emera placed her hands on her hips. “Why would I destroy them?” She sighed, turning to look at Elena. “I came home and changed before I went to Lexi’s. I left them in the washer last night. Jeez, calm your boobies.” 

Elena glared and walked up to Emera, slapping her. “Why the hell are you such a bitch?! Stay the fuck out of my room.” Elena then stormed off, the sound of a door slamming sounded shortly after. 

Emera sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Damn, what’s with all of the slamming doors? First Artie, then your boy toy, and now psycho bitch.”

Lucien rolled his eyes. “You really shouldn’t mess with her like that. One of these days she will kill you.”

Emera smirked. “She can try.”

Lucien sighed, plopping down on the couch. “She tried to take my cigarettes.”

Emera sat down next to him. “And how’d that go?”

Lucien gave her a look. “How do you think?”

“That well, huh?”

Lucien smacked her on the back of the head. “Hush you.”


	6. Chapter Six

It had been a few hours since Tony left his children to seek comfort in themselves, and he hadn’t heard any noise from upstairs. 

“Anthony I’m sure they are fine. They probably just fell asleep, it’s been a long day.” 

At that moment Maddox walked down the stairs, looking exhausted. Seeing them, he walked over. “Scarlette and Eno have fallen asleep."

“Perhaps you should rest also, my son.” Loki pointed out. 

"I am fine." Maddox said as he leaned against the counter. 

“I don’t know, Maddox,” Tony cut in, “You look pretty bushed. You guys have been through a lot and you should get some sleep.” 

"Perhaps," Maddox said as he turned around to look at Tony, swaying on his feet. 

Tony reached out and attempted to stabilize him, leading him to the couch. “You lay down and rest. I’ll make you some tea.” 

“Anthony, none of that. The boy doesn’t want any of your uniquely flavored banana tea.”

Maddox's eyes were closed, but they could hear him ask, "They make banana flavored tea?"

“Apparently. Your father has become obsessed with it.” 

Maddox made a noncommittal noise and then he was asleep. 

Tony grinned and took a picture, causing Loki to sigh,”Anthony, why must you constantly take photos of them as they slumber with your silly mortal device?” 

Tony shrugged, kissing Loki, “They are so adorable when they’re quiet.” 

Scar came into the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning, “Hi.’ 

“Hello. What are you doing up?” 

“Couldn’t sleep anymore. I was going to walk around town a little bit.” 

“Scarlette, I’d rather you didn’t go alone.” Loki cut in. 

“I wouldn’t be alone.” 

“And who exactly would you be with?” Loki intervened. 

“Um...a friend.” 

“I want names, Scar!” Tony yelled.

“Her name is Ari.” 

Tony looked at her oddly. “Um, ok.” 

“Bye.” Scar left, pulling out her phone. 

Scar called the number, waiting for the girl to answer her phone.

“Yello.” A males voice came over the phone. 

Scar was surprised, “Um, yes. Can I speak to Arybel? “

Before Scar could reply, she heard, “Hey! Get off my phone, you dickhead!” There was a noise that sounded like someone’s head hitting a hard surface and then Ari’s voice, “Hello?”

“Hey Ari. It’s Scar.” 

“Oh,” she paused and there was the muffled sound of voices in the background. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Well I live in Mystic. Wanted to know if you wanted to meet up and chill.” 

“Sure,” Ari said and Scar could practically hear her grinning. “Where do you want to meet?”

“Um is Mystic Grill okay?” 

“Sure. I’ll meet you there in about five minutes.” She said and then there was a muffled, “No, Blaze, you are not coming with me.”

“Actually my dad’s kind of said that there had to be a big strong man with us feeble women.” 

Ari laughed. “Well, there’s no one here that fits that description… No, Libby, you do not count!” She sighed. “I could call my step-dad. Or bring my other dad’s boyfriend.”

“I don’t know. I would want it to be someone who is pretty cool and laid back.” 

“Step-dad it is.”

 

“See you in five.” Scar hung up the phone and headed toward the direction of the Mystic Grill. 

Scar didn’t have to wait long before a motorcycle pulled up beside her with a man and a younger woman on it. The woman swung her leg over the side of the motorcycle and pulled off her helmet before she turned towards Scar, grinning. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. So your step-dad is some kind of biker?” 

Ari glanced at him, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, Bucky’s a real rebel.”

“Hey, it’s a gorgeous bike. Is that a Harley Davidson Fatboy?”

The man removed his helmet to reveal long brown hair and dark eyes. “Yeah, it is. You know your bikes. 

“My older brother is kind of a motorhead.” 

“You mean Eno?” Ari asked. “I think I met him earlier.” She placed a hand on her hip. “I’m pretty sure he was flirting with me.”

Scar laughed, “Yeah that’s Eno. He flirts with anything that has two legs.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Was he cute?”

Ari rolled her eyes. “Dad, I’m a lesbian.”

Scar laughed and showed Bucky a picture a picture of her and her two brothers, “I’m in the middle, Maddox is the awkward looking one on the right and Eno is the stupid looking one on the left.” 

Ari laughed. “Yeah, I doubt they would be happy with your descriptions of them.”

“Who were you talking to when I called? Who answered the phone?” 

“Oh,” Ari shrugged. “I was at my…” She glanced at Bucky, then continued, “half-sister Moon’s house. That was her boyfriend I was yelling at. Oh, and Libby, my girlfriend.”

“Ah, is he cute?” Scar said, winking at Bucky. 

Bucky smirked. “My husband is cuter.”

Ari rolled her eyes. “He just doesn’t have as foul a mouth.”

Bucky turned his smirk at Ari. “You just don’t know what he does with that mouth.”

Ari’s face was horrified as she shrieked, “Ew! Dad!”

Scar fell to the ground laughing. “You’d never survive in my house Ari, you’d never survive.” 

“Oh, hush you.”

Scar raised her eyebrow, “I live with all gay men except for one who’d fuck anything that walks on two legs. I’m the only female. I’m used to this. Not to mention, my dad is Tony Stark. He’s not known for being…secretive about his… ‘love life.’” 

Bucky snorted. “Holy shit, your dad is Tony Stark? Now I understand.”

Scar smirked, “My other dad is Loki Laufeyson.” 

Bucky doubled over in laughter. “How the hell? Oh, you poor child.” He glanced at Ari. “And I thought you had bad luck, getting me, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Stefan Salvatore.” Bucky then thought about what she said, “Wait...Tony and Loki…how the hell does that work out?” 

Scar shrugged, “Hell if I know, and I grew up with it.”

Ari rolled her eyes before Bucky could comment. “You two are hopeless.”

Bucky and Scar rounded on her, “Hey.” 

 

Ari placed a hand on her hip, arching an eyebrow at them. “Please.”

Scar rolled her eyes,”Nice hair by the way.” 

Bucky smirked, wrapping an arm around Ari’s shoulders. “Do you like it? That was all me.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “We’re both getting killed tomorrow though.”

Scar smirked, “Actually honey, that was all me. I talked her into it.” 

Bucky arched an eyebrow at her. “Darling...no. I helped her do it.”

“Honey, I am no one’s minion! Why do you think Loki and Crowley from Supernatural use that term so much?” Scar raised her eyebrow at him, a smirk matching her brother Eno’s and her father Loki’s. 

“Oh my god, guys. Stop!” Ari said, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. 

Scar was the mature one and stuck her tongue out at both of them. 

Bucky returned the gesture. 

Ari rolled her eyes. 

“You know if you keep doing that, your eyes are going to get stuck in the back of your head, right?” Scar pointed out.

“Highly doubtful, although, that could work as a torture measure.” Bucky said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Scar blanched at the idea. 

“Oh my god, I hate you both.” Ari said, flipped them the bird, and then walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. A new story by me and my best friend. Enjoy :)
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
